


最后的伊卡洛斯之迹

by Lucaslimpid



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: 无神论者多姆一直认为神明不过是人类在绝望时候的一种拒绝面对的可悲表现。
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma





	最后的伊卡洛斯之迹

**Author's Note:**

> 剧中剧角色拉郎！多宗教神话混合  
> 多姆！摄津万里/阿波罗！皇天马

在多姆出生的那一年，全球迎来了最恶劣的沙尘暴，人类废弃的工厂与雷达终于被沙砾磨损至坍塌。电塔被推倒，数百根钢筋掀开了贫民窟脆弱的避难所，在一夜之间除了被称为温室的富人避难所，大多数难民都死在了那窒息的午夜。而这些历史都被编写进了神学书籍中，在那一场沙尘暴后宗教也同样重返大众的视线中。

“你是神赐予给我们的孩子。”

多姆在记事起就被母亲反复地教导，她温柔地抚摸着神童的额头，将浅栗色的柔发捋到了耳后露出漂亮的深蓝色瞳孔，那满载了知识和傲慢的大海在温室的人造光线下闪动着。

“你是光明之神阿波罗大人庇护的孩子。”

但是多姆对此言论从来都是抵触的。多姆是个无神论者，在这个时代是稀缺的。在他年幼时期便对神学课嗤之以鼻，并且天才般的才能在小学就开始展现，在贵族小孩们还傻滋滋跟着大主教学习教典时他就整日研究着旧时代的生物学。

宗教都是用来掌控蠢货的，多姆不止一次这么想到。

当父亲因细菌感染而卧床不起时便进一步证实了他的观点。那令人生恶的脓疮遍布了表皮，会因为轻微的挤压而流出毒浆，发炎的黄色中掺着红色的血丝。而昔日高大严肃的父亲作为教廷的公证人受到了格外的照顾——圣水洗礼。焚香环绕在房间周围，捧着圣典的大主教用手沾满了圣杯中的水点撒在多姆父亲身体，每一次都仿佛真实的驱魔一般，这个痛苦的男人吼叫着，因为被旁人按压而在原地颤抖，甩出更多的脓血，每一声的哀嚎都在折磨着所有人。

多姆被迫站在一旁观看着这一出闹剧，他的母亲将他紧紧拥入怀中，一直祈祷着信奉的光明神会赐予这个家庭祝福。但多姆从心里瞧不起疯狂的信徒们，即使其中包括了自己的家人。无神论者的他一直认为神明体系之所以存在不过是愚昧无知的人类在绝望时刻拒绝面对现实的一种可悲表现。

“要是光明神大人也能庇护到你父亲就好了…”

多姆看着满脸泪花的母亲，对方憔悴不已，彻底放弃先进医疗的她选择投靠教廷的神圣洗礼，而此时此刻的她绝望得像将死的雌鹿，湿漉漉的双眼还在期盼着虚无的神明，甚至把多姆当作真正的神一般。

一群蠢货，不过是感染的超级细菌而已。年幼的多姆无力地回抱着全身打颤的母亲。

多姆的父亲在受尽折磨后还是死了，理所当然的结局。

**反智的蠢货们。**

他看着父亲被装进了裹尸袋中，纯黑色的胶质上印刷了黄色的生化标志，在焚化炉前显得格外刺眼。多姆平静地看着母亲跪在地上坐着最后的祷告，由于细菌的感染而不能亲吻她丈夫的额头让整场道别仪式变得极为疏远。她哭泣着，将两块金币放在了尸体的双眼上，在拉上拉链之前又做了一次祷告。

**愚蠢。**

多姆伫立在停尸房的一角，胶质的气味还残留在整个房间中，白织灯返照在金属上的光线虚晃着他的眼睛，他甚至能闻到尸体里的内脏开始腐烂液化臭味，母亲的祷告在此时此刻变得如此噪耳，他变得暴躁起来。

**好想吐。**

多姆的口中变得苦涩起来，无法分泌的唾液变得像沙漠中的露水一般珍贵，吞咽变得困难，胃液在袋子中叫嚣，将胃扭曲成一坨从咽喉深处传出咕噜噜的声响。他的小舌变得紧绷，喉结附近的肌肉变得奇痒无比，反胃的命令从神经下达，敲击着脊椎，折磨着肉体。

**好痒…**

父亲死得像个无名者一样微不足道，权利和神明没有为他带来半点儿好处，甚至在死前都比他人更痛苦。多姆搔闹着自己的喉咙看着裹在裹尸袋中一堆发烂发臭的烂肉，除了母亲，甚至连苍蝇都不愿意靠近。多姆听到了那决定的咔嚓声，炉子口被缓缓打开迎接履带上的裹尸袋，里面漆黑一片就像一个黑洞，温柔地包裹了所有的尸体，在炉口重新关闭时让一切都回到了最原始的状态。

**好想吐。**

直到火焰吞噬整个裹尸袋时多姆都没有停止因为宗教过敏导致的干呕。

母亲在细菌感染之后郁郁寡欢持续数年，她每晚盗汗并伴随着罕见的夜惊，将自己锁在在人工植物园中与绿叶常伴。每一次看到多姆时都恳求他不要再跟随科研调查小组出舱，在温室之外的地域都是神的领地，人类不该涉足。她时常呻吟着责备自己，又时而指责科学是违反自然的邪术，人类的贪婪毁了地球。

“我不会去的。”多姆的回应就像一个录音机，无感情地答应着疯疯癫癫的母亲。

我不会去的，多姆站在黄沙之上。

毒辣的紫外线直射在这片荒漠上，那金色的光晕在太阳周围散发出巨大的热量。沙粒中夹杂着玻璃碎片是沙尘暴摧残之后的遗骸，他们在光的折射下变得闪闪发亮，就像一片宝石之海。巨大的钢筋支架只露出了冰山一角，那生锈的表面因为酸雨变得红黄相间，从此惨状还勉强可以辨别出昔日作为发电塔的它现在只剩下镂空的支架在风吹下发出吱呀呀的响声。多姆艰难地前行在这片沙漠中，轻便的防护服并没有阻挡太阳的恶劣，对于体力薄弱的多姆来说，穿越数公里采取硫化细菌土壤样本并不是容易之事。

他走走停停，沙漠蒸腾出的阵阵热气模糊了他的视线，因为布满汗水的鼻梁护目镜在一次又一次向下滑落，贴身的布料被汗液浸湿，腰间的实验小包都变得格外沉重。即使如此，多姆也必须在天黑之前返回温室，无常的气温会在夜晚跌入负数，更不用说在黄昏时还有一场小型的沙尘暴。

早知道该开沙地车的，多姆艰难地思考着。

多姆驻足在了一张巨型海报布下面，这应该是流浪人们零时搭建的庇护所，或许也同样因为重度缺水才有这种休息站。他拧开了一袋压缩水包，大量的体液流失导致他视线有些恍惚，盐水的补充是他最后的帮手。多姆顺势坐在了沙地上取出腰带上的记录仪开始进行简易的科学日志音文录入。

->3002759

->41°24'12.2"N 2°10'26.5"E

->δΈ‹ε��δΈ‰η‚Ήε››ε��……

-&！......

…………

…………//

记录仪的液晶屏开始跳闪，记录窗口不断地重复刷新，熟悉的文字变成了乱码和无意义的字符，从中还传出了刺耳的杂音，与皮肤接触的铁皮开始迅速升温，在几分钟以内就变得烫手起来。多姆做着无用功，他拍了拍已经滚烫的记录仪背面，反复查看企图寻找记录仪死机的缘由，在确认机器完全不能使用之后烦躁地咂了下嘴。

多姆惯性地抬头准备继续前进时看到了一束光。

**…那是什么——**

像超新星爆炸一般闪耀，就连阳光都显得逊色，白金的昼日彗星印在了多姆的护目镜上，这道光穿过重重阻碍来到他蓝色的眼瞳里，就像在大海中撕裂了一条道，开辟了新的世界。多姆的瞳孔因为强光的刺激而缩小，就像侏罗纪的恐龙看到了陨石，他微张着嘴下意识屏住了呼吸，脑里回响着恼人的耳鸣，任由彗星落入不远处的瞭望塔边也不做出任何响应。

**是陨石…？**

多姆身体动了起来，他从沙地上弹起，左手撑住滚烫的沙粒右腿蹬起整个身躯，沙子的流动性让他差点没站稳，踉跄地在地上跌倒又爬起了好几次。多姆的心脏被收紧，肾上腺素让他忘记手掌被沙中玻璃划伤的疼痛，他的兴奋和身体本能的恐惧激起了矛盾的生理反应，即使四十度的高温下他整个后背都被冷汗所浸湿，颤抖的双脚无法支持他持续奔跑，在不停地跌倒之后从沙坡上滚到了一个巨型沙坑中。

跌入沙坑的人类满身灰尘，嘴里也吃进了不少沙，刚才的翻滚让他全身剧痛无比，他的胸口因此隐隐作痛迫使他吃力地咳嗽了两下，即使喉咙已经干涩发疼也没有吐出一粒沙子。

“人类？”

多姆抬眼，眼前的发话者是一个青年，比自己稍微年长一些估摸不超过二十岁，四肢佩戴着黄金制装饰，被真丝的白色内衬包裹身体，绕挂在胸前的红金色长袍在阳光下反射着金丝的光点，在大腿间还印刻着金色的纹身。他背着阳光站立在多姆面前，太阳当空正好悬挂在对方的脑后，晃眼的橘金色似乎都充满了热量。

**真是个疯子。**

多姆眯着眼睛想到，在末世效仿古代人的富豪不在少数，他们大多数都躲在自己的小城堡里寻欢作乐，敢穿出来的还是头一个，或许他活不过这个白天。

但是都不关多姆的事，他现在最重要的是调查刚才的陨石。

“人类，你知道最近的湖泊在何处？”青年的用词太过于书面，更像是一部戏剧。

“哈？”

“我与人约定好在湖泊边的月桂树旁见面。”

“所有湖泊早就干涸了，大少爷。”

多姆上翻了一下眼珠，对于这个不知死活的男人没有任何兴趣，对方多半是在温室里吃着安定的纨绔子弟，把脑子都弄丢了。

“那大海呢？”

“在地球另一端。”

对方看起来很苦恼，金色的眉毛拧巴成一坨挤出眉头的皱纹，在阴影处的紫水晶仍然闪着光芒，如此清澈的眼神与多姆曾见的致幻剂成瘾者们截然不同。但对于多姆来说，对方是什么样的存在都与自己无关，他从地上撑起来，胡乱抹了一把狼狈的头发。

“你受伤了？”青年注意到多姆手上的血与沙的混合物。

“不关你的事。”

青年并没有因为多姆的话而生气或停止，他自然地牵起对方的左手，暴露的伤口已经因为剧烈的活动而愈发严重，撕裂纵向贯穿了整个手掌，伤口被肮脏的沙粒接触后变得格外狰狞，翻开的皮肉甚至能看到正在抽动的筋，无法止住的出血量粘附住了两人的手。

“喂，放——”

闪耀的光辉再次出现，那毫秒的一瞬发生在两人之间，宇宙级的光芒却像蜉蝣一般消失在了荒漠之中。多姆出现了短暂的失明，比雪盲的症状更严重却极为短暂，犹如眼球被放置在了乳白色的银河中，闪耀的群星是刺痛的来源，绝对的黑暗是恐慌的起始，这种不知名的症状持续了将近二十秒，在逐渐恢复视力后呼吸才再次开始。再次获得的光明并没有让多姆感到安心感，他瞳孔颤抖地看着左手掌完好无损，只剩下被血裹起来的的小沙块证明曾经存在过的伤口并不是因为中暑而臆想出来的。

“这是怎么做到的...”

不知名的雏菊瓣掉落在地上，上面还粘着风干的血块。

“因为这是神迹。”

“什么方法，你在哪里找到的种子？”伤口都不重要。

“这不是方法，这是神迹。”他耐心地重复着。

“别在这里开玩笑了！快说！”

“这是身为阿波罗的我的能力。”

多姆眨了眨眼与青年四目相对，空气陷入一两秒的沉默接着爆发出不适宜的笑声，因为笑得太用力而直不起腰，这是他十几年的生命中听到最大的笑话。

“——你这家伙果然是个疯子！”

多姆抹去眼角的眼泪，他连续大呼吸几口气来维持氧需求的平稳，夸张的大笑让他有些缺氧，眼眶和皮肤都因为充血而涨红，他整个身体也因为这个变得燥热起来。

“你要是阿波罗我就是弥撒亚。”

“人类，这是大不敬。”祂的眉头再次皱起，语气变得恼怒。

“听好了，你不过是拥有我还没见过的手术仪，别在我面前装神弄鬼。”

“现在你需要做的是交出种子。”

**然后在这片荒漠中自生自灭。**

回到古老的青铜时代，人类对诸神有着狂热的崇拜和敬意，他们的天父有着不同的形态、不同的称呼以及不同的存在，但最终都是残忍又慈悲的矛盾共同体。祂们大度地创造了世界，带来了光明以及生命却同时引发了洪水，瘟疫以及死亡；祂们将异教徒判处死刑将不敬者屠城，也牺牲自我带来爱与恩典。祂们是高高在上的审判者，但并不是绝对的公正，是异样的天平失衡于人类的信仰之中。

而神明的震怒也在这一瞬间。

舌头从嘴中消失，气管从喉咙移除，嘴唇像是被抹去了踪迹一般不再存在于脸上。被强制性剥夺氧气使得多姆大乱阵脚，他刚才还充满不敬的话语已经变成禁忌只能深埋入他的心脏中。任凭声道发出多么凄惨的震颤都像玩偶一般寂静，烈日当空的此刻却有着深夜一样的阴冷。

多姆感受到了来自太阳穴的心跳，震撼着他整个大脑，心跳因为缺氧开始痛苦地在胸腔大叫，敲打着他的耳膜与胸骨。多姆才恢复的眼眶再次充血，他盯着愤怒的阿波罗，因为情绪燃烧而发出巨大热量的神明就连身上的金色纹身也变得像太阳一般刺眼。

光明神炽热的手掌抚在了多姆的额头，压迫性的行为却在接触后变得忧愁，那怜悯而且忧虑的眼神对上了多姆开始放大的瞳孔。

“…赐予你…言…”

**听不清…**

呼吸被剥夺带来的抽搐让多姆挣扎着下跪，他绝望地抓住阿波罗的金子首饰却因为滚烫如熔岩的温感而松开。

“青…死亡…末日来…”

**死…**

多姆脸色发绀，他抽搐地频率加大，手指无法再根据大脑指令活动只能无力地抓住手前袍子的一角。他摇晃地跪着，被神明覆盖的额头变得像发烧一般烫，大脑被高温和缺氧杀死，耳鸣已经变得习惯，刚才还激烈的心跳已经开始变得缓慢，慢到快变成直线。多姆被轻柔地放置在沙地上，已经变得艰难聚焦的视线看到了沙尘暴中最后的光辉——那属于神的圣环。

“到时候再相见吧。”祂甚至流下了眼泪。

  
  


多姆从柔软的床上苏醒了，刺鼻的消毒水和昏暗的房间让他有些恍惚，在剧烈的几声咳嗽后他猛然清醒过来。多姆慌张地检查自己的嘴唇和舌头，在梦魇般的窒息后再次获得新鲜的空气使得大脑还无法接受。多姆看着自己的双手发愣，在阴影中仍旧可以辨认完好无损的程度，只是因为本能的害怕而轻微颤抖。他扭头看向窗外，还在持续的沙尘暴将整个外界染成了暗黄色，一次又一次地上演着世界末日，被防护罩阻拦的天灾给予了病房异常的安宁，就像一座棺材。

而在病房中的人也安静地崩溃着，在真空中尖叫从内部里腐烂，理智连同着神迹一起都消失在了沙尘暴中。

从沙尘暴中活着回来的少年被供奉为了真神眷顾的孩子，一定是光明之神为他指明了方向这句话在温室中广为流传，多姆的病房在相当长的一段时间中被迫变为了宗教集会，富豪们甚至斥巨资买下了多姆当时携带的实验包，将里面的迷你温度计绑成了十字架的形状当作项链。他被神父们当做神谕，替代祭司，他变成了祂的传播人，为剩下的人类指明出路，多姆厌烦所有人的询问，他们贪婪又无知，所有的问题都是绝望的精神寄托消磨着多姆的精力。

大海和湖泊还会回来吗？神还会惩罚我们吗？天堂是否存在？多姆耳边环绕着这些问题，浅蓝色的布料下浮起大片的红疹，从腹部向胸口延伸，形成苦行僧般的鞭痕，藏在众人的视线下责罚着他的神经。多姆不语地坐在病床上，他的眼眶因过敏还轻微泛红，人群将他团团围住就像在观察小白鼠一般，他们渴望从阿波罗的小白鼠得到答案。多姆感觉到自己被压迫着像下沉，所有围绕着肉体都变得模糊，他们变成了栅栏和石砖，粘附成了一根烟囱，多姆只能从洞底窥探不可触及的太阳。

“......向祂的真理祈祷皆会理解。”多姆看到了墙角已经过世的父亲。

有其父必有其子。人们互相点头说着，他们更是前仆后继，生怕错过了阿波罗给予的预言。

蹲在墙角的父亲蜷缩着本应威严的身体，他的头耷拉在膝盖之上，双手环抱做出子宫里婴儿的姿势。绿色的嫩芽从他的腹部生长出来，覆盖了死前满身脓包的皮肤，像毛细血管一样包裹住了这具安静的躯体。藤蔓一般的血管在阳光的穿透下变得透明，它们突破了表皮，延伸到了地面向这栋混凝土铸成的大楼输入养分，就像是科学的盖亚。

“祂说，”所有人都向前倾。

科学的时代即将回来。

“让我们复苏盖亚。”所有人都屏住了呼吸。

多姆双手握拢做出了祷告的姿势，向科技真诚地祈祷着。

  
  
  


“多姆大人…多姆大人求求您…我不想再去洁净室了。”

“这可不行，祂是怎么说的？”

实验体睁大双眼，它抽泣着缓慢伸出已经变成墨绿色皮肤的双手，血管变得像叶茎一般浮现在皮肤上，甚至能看到流动的汁液。实验体十指紧扣低下头作出了祷告状，像被发难的狗一般颤抖着不敢再直视多姆。

“…殉道者终将回归于祂的真理之中。”

“好孩子。”多姆温柔地抚摸着它低下的头颅。

“十三号清舱，第二百零四次测试开始。”实验体被拖离了多姆的脚边。

多姆站在洁净室的玻璃窗后，他满心欢喜地期待着自己最爱的试验品，目前为止十三号实验体是所有在舱实验体中最出色的，即使人体机能转换过程并不顺利但已经顺利从胸腔皮肤生出了绿芽，如果一切顺利将可以实行大批量克隆，以它们为世界的温床。多姆深蓝色的大海翻腾着，倒影着洁净室刺眼的白光，新世界的希望都浓缩在了这一片光中，他双手抓住研究员的椅背将整个身体向前倾渴望见证奇迹的发生。

十三号躺在了洁净室正中的台子上，刺眼的白光将它身体穿刺出透明的感觉，绿色的汁液在手臂上、胸腔前、喉咙旁缓缓流动着，像被x光照射的无隐私状态让在场的所有研究人员都陶醉不已。嫩绿的树芽因为输送的养分变得愈发活跃，已经逐渐停止人体机能的实验体开始变得疲惫不堪，它从刚开始的颤抖祈祷声慢慢地开始模糊意识最后变成了牙牙学语，一个成年人就这样蜕变成了婴儿。十三号的脑电波也变得不那么活跃，缓慢又沉重的波纹就像B超里婴儿的心跳，震撼着多姆的眼瞳，进入了无梦的睡眠中。

**太好了……**

多姆十几年以来的期盼几乎成真，植物尚为脆弱的根连同他的心脏一起扎入了洁净室的钢板床上，在二十分钟内就缠绕住了整个支架，慢慢地从十三号的四肢中汲取养分向四周扩散，多姆鼻尖几乎贴在玻璃上，想以最近的距离看到绿叶诞生的一瞬间。

然而，阳光总是无情地融化了那脆弱的翅膀。

十三号忽然从沉睡中苏醒开始痛苦地大叫起来，它双手在空中胡乱挥舞，抓烂了腹部上才生出的树根。只有手腕粗细的植物流出绿色的汁液，植物的神经网将这些痛苦传达回宿主的大脑中，比人类高数倍的速度超越了它的疼痛承受度，在惊吓与疼痛中以脑死亡而收场。

这是第二百零四次失败，第二百零四个实验体死在了洁净室中，实验室一片安静，只剩下记录脑电波的机器吐出了几乎直线的结果在地板上。

**失败了。**

多姆跟随清洁人员穿着生化服进入了洁净室。

**失败了。**

多姆机械地记录着死亡时间、事件、分类、原因。

**失败了。**

那是一棵夭折的月桂树苗，多姆站在橘色的裹尸袋旁，因为失控而流出了大量的半透明体液像小溪一般围绕着尸体曾存在的地方，这棵树苗也因为碍事被锯下放在了地板上。

**又失败了。**

多姆一个人站在了凋落的月桂树旁。

多姆又做了那个梦，在他拥抱白云的时候双手被太阳烧断、眼睛被繁星灼伤，像蜡娃娃一般融化的身体变得沉重，最后跌落在了流沙中。

每当焦虑时这些坠落感的梦就会纠缠着多姆的夜晚，他还记得那一瞬的白昼彗星，比太阳还要耀眼的存在至今都在灼烧着他的眼睛。无论在梦中如何拼命多姆也无法追赶上那颗彗星，巨大的执念甚至在他苏醒那一瞬间都保持着伸手的姿势，天花板上的人造光只是带来了无尽的失落。

_ “到时候再相见吧。” _

梦中彗星的承诺像育儿室里的催眠疗法一样，多姆被不存在的教条折磨着，即使只是平凡的承诺却成为了他的心结，他感觉时刻都有眼睛在凝视着自己。正如同教廷里的神父所讲，在睁开眼的那一刻，多姆的一言一行就被神注视着，在扣上扣子时；在洗漱前的祈祷时；在吞下合成营养剂时；在写下数字时；神明的眼睛都在注视他的虔诚，即使他只是一个虚假的信徒。

多姆站在镜子面前，仅有百分之三十亮度的人工光投在了他的头顶，深色的海洋变得死寂，无法再像孩童时期一样可以溢出浪花。他深呼吸将胸腔撑到了最大后又缓慢地吐气，哀叹是整个空间中唯一的存在。

“称赞：灵魂于天空，身体于大地，祂的恩典给予全知全能，愿真理与你永在。”

无神论者如此说道，他抬眼注视着镜子中的自己，双手紧握停留在胸口前得到了最规范的祈祷角度，半低下的头让鼻梁刚好正对着大拇指间的空隙，多姆将眉毛放松下来，模仿着记忆中的信徒露出虔诚的表情，眼神变得柔软眼眶变得湿润，就像无辜的羊羔在寻求庇护，此时此刻正在学习人类。日复一日的模仿已经让他变得得心应手起来，就算是红疹已经攀爬到他的喉结处也变得可以忍耐，忍耐是研究的必经之路。

愿真理与你永在，多姆恢复了死海的眼神，默念着吞下了抗组胺药。

小白鼠的死亡并不是什么大事，对于科学家们来说只是一次设想的否定，失败是可以容许的错误，在无数次失败之后才会得到结果这是科学实验的目标之一，而试验品们则是试错的一部分，也是必要牺牲的一部分。但是此时此刻地球几乎要枯竭，十年以来的生物开发耗尽了最后百分之一的不可再生资源，大气层变得斑驳，厄尔尼诺变得更加猖狂，时间紧迫，盖亚却还未出世。

每当多姆站在育儿室的培养舱面前时，他都能听到时钟的滴答声，催促的声响变成了泡泡从舱中的婴儿嘴中冒出来。淡蓝色的舱液映在了他的眼镜上，多姆朝着前方望去，成排的培养舱安静地呆在育儿室的暗层中，舱中的实验品逐序变得成熟，就像人类的进化。

**这就是生物进化的奇迹。**

“这就是神迹啊！”前来视察的神职人员这么夸叹。

育儿室时常会迎来教廷的视察，他们会定期给予神学讲座，即使在多姆眼中实验品只是比较珍贵的小白鼠，教廷却把它们当做以撒来爱惜。

多姆大多数时间只是站在一旁观看，这个像工厂一样的房间与其说是育儿室不如说是集中营，实验品们除了睡觉的胶囊休眠舱就只剩下几十平方的自由活动区，它们就像布偶一样呆呆地坐在原地，偶尔有才出舱的孩子会来回张望，大部分成年人只是缩在了一角害怕研究员叫到自己的编号。教廷对这项开发充满信心，多姆的睡眠暗示法为宗教带了新的血液，不知情的大众只会认为这是神迹所赐予的新生命，而即使作废的实验品也可以为富翁们提供新鲜的人体器官移植将价值发挥到极致。

“你们将成为盖亚！”传教者像发了狂，如同真的见到了神迹，几乎是谦卑的姿势跪拜在了被绑住的实验体前。

这些狂热的传教者大多由普通人构成，他们会被神职人员带来见证奇迹然后再返送他们回到自己的小群体更加卖力地传教，这种牢固的宗教体系使得教廷在这十年来变得更加强大，政府权利几乎被架空。

“你会成为地球的母亲的…”多姆抚摸着站在身旁才出舱的小实验体低语着。

“而我则是你们的造物主。”超越了虚伪的神。

实验体呆滞地看着多姆，它的眼神像是待宰的小猪，长时间的药水浸泡让它变得有点畏光，藏在了多姆的阴影之下。

“多姆大人。”约翰的出现打断了接待的气氛。

“说。”

“暗层出现了一点状况...”约翰一直保持着距离，他在多姆面前细语，没有人听得到他的报告。

亮堂的休息区变得异常寂静，连刚才狂热的传教者都紧闭上喋喋不休的嘴，实验体们退缩至角落里抱团式地拥在一起。约翰躺到在地，在受到金属材质记录仪重击的右脸的皮肤已经浮肿起来，眼睛被划到的地方甚至有些充血。即使如此他也没有发出任何声音，多姆的命令是绝对的，即使是被打也不能发出声音是最开始确立的规矩。

“第三号方案。”多姆将已经裂开的记录仪扔在了地板上，所有人都吞了口唾沫。

“是。”

“啊，把这个…不知道几号实验体，处理了。”

约翰看了一眼刚才被科学家爱抚的实验体，在被惊吓后全身僵直地侧躺在地板上，表情还是呆滞得像个布娃娃。

“是。”

实验体逃跑了！多姆在沙漠的黑夜中咬牙切齿，愤怒呼出的白气从牙齿缝隙中溢出来，他穿着厚重的防护服、戴着夜视仪在沙漠中前行。

即使每年都有大量的实验体死伤，但是出逃是第一次，还是从暗层跑出来，失去绝对掌控的多姆陷入了焦躁。

四五辆沙地车在夜间飞奔着，巨大的引擎声响彻整个沙漠，机械的咆哮在零下的气温中变得格外坚硬刺耳。多姆跪站在副驾驶座上，寒风像冰水一样倒灌进了人的鼻腔里，连同着扬起的沙子一同滑入肺叶中。军队留下的夜视仪让视线变得绿灰色，可以看到那些灰尘都变成了雨点一样向人袭来，大车灯的强光照亮了多姆的眼底，颠簸感就像在行军。离他们越来越远的温室从巨大的光源体变成了与天空上的星星一般渺小的光点，直到地平线吞没那最后一丝光多姆意识到他们开过了十公里外，正猖狂地行军着。

实验体出逃的时间不得而知，对于逃跑前特意挖掉耳垂的一块肉来扯掉监控器的举动，这个实验体的智力和体力应该在多姆要求之上，是一个绝佳的温床后备役。然而，实验体无法知晓的是夹藏在它们后颈脊椎处还有另一个跟踪器，这是多疑的科学家的双重保险。

**找到了。**

多姆看到了闪着白光的影子出现在夜视仪极限的最远端，那颗小圆点无规律地晃动着，时不时还会脱离了夜视仪的最大范围。

寒夜中出现了枪响，向上发射到天空震慑着逃跑的实验体，黑洞洞的枪口还冒着白烟就像掌权人的嘴巴，威权的统治化为了这些音波扩散到沙漠的每一个角落向全世界示威，即使实验体没有停下奔跑的脚步，也够得它担惊受怕一阵子，在狩猎的后期，是体力的拉锯战。

一束光却晃白了多姆的视线。

**那是......**

多姆颤抖着吐出一口气，白色的热气快速消失在了夜里。他不稳地抓住旁边的扶手，将夜视仪摘了下来抬头看向天空，所露出的瞳孔被再次照耀出海的颜色。巨大的光团从他的头顶划过照亮了一路的沙地，短暂的重新点燃了所到之处的生命，一瞬间的明亮像见到了太阳。

**那是......！**

他屏住了呼吸，双腿的血液被抽回了心脏处，大脑也变得难以思考，思维已经完全被那颗光团揪住了，四周变得异常平静，静得只能听到自己的心跳声。

**那是！**

“滚开！！”

多姆抢过了方向盘，将不知名的武装人员踹下了沙地车。焦急的他开始冒汗，带着湿润的手心紧握住方向盘一脚把油门踩到底，瞬间甩开跟随在后面的车队一个人超速行驶。他的眼睛紧紧盯住前方，那白昼彗星落下的地方、那神迹再次出现的地方。

**阿波罗！**

  
  


过热的沙地车也被抛弃在一边，多姆被厚重的防护服压着喘不过气，他一边奔跑一边脱掉了外套，裸露出的小臂被粘上了沙子变得极其难受，多姆踉跄地追赶着，他几乎看清了那个梦中的圣环，像夜里的一颗北斗星指引着他。他越过一个小沙坡，滚下了一个大坑，寒夜的沙粒都变得冰冷，黏在身上的灰尘越来越多，发出“咔咔”声，因为爆发式地奔跑让他现在体力开始有些透支，侧腰都随着呼吸变得疼痛。

多姆就快追上那两个人影了，此时此刻他的视线却开始模糊，肾上腺素也开始失效了。他将手向前伸，做着无用功一般企图抓住那个圣环，却在不断落空。

**给我停下！**

多姆在精疲力尽的最后抓住了人影。

然而却不是祂。没有滚烫的触感和太阳的光辉，反而瘦弱又冰冷，一捏就会骨折的手腕还起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，是底层的人类的常态触感，多姆在月光下看见他抓住的人——红发的出逃女性实验体。

对方还在颤抖，被寒冷冻紫的双手极力地反抗着，即使因为长时间奔跑而变得虚弱，对方的眼神依然坚定又清澈。

“什么啊…不是你啊…”

实验体愣了一秒，它看着背光的科学家脸完全埋入了阴影中，低语着一些它无法听见的话，手腕上的力道却愈发加重，几乎是要将它骨折的力气。

“可恶…”实验体听到了这句话。

科学家变得无法冷静的恼怒，他的眼镜也因为刚才的挣扎掉在了沙堆中。科学家的脸在阴影中变得可怕，尤其是眼睛周围的肌肉在不断抽搐着，并不停地张望远方的星空，简直就像童话故事里的恶角。实验体听九号说过，抱有嫉妒的人当看到他嫉恨的对象时眼睛就会变得弯曲，下眼睑会颤抖，就像狐狸嫉妒森林中的老虎一样，变得十分难看。

“混蛋——！！”多姆涨红了脸，他仰着脸向天空吼去。银河就像十年前短暂失明时的那样美丽得令人恐惧，零下十几度的沙漠回荡着他的叫喊。

**虚伪又作呕的神！**

实验体被成功抓了回去，所有人却都不敢出声，他们背着手整齐地站着，眼前处理文件的科学家已经愤怒到了极点却保持着平静的表情，接下来或许是迎来一阵殴打又或许只是原地解散。

“啊？还呆在这里干什么？”

就像什么事都没发生，只是多姆的嗓子有一些沙哑。

“赶紧解散，别在实验室里，污染环境。”

武装小队互相对望，确定着多姆话中是否还有其他意义，喜怒无常的科学家很可能只是打一个哑谜，然而一切都像什么事都没发生一般。气氛凝固了三秒，大胆的小队成员开始缓慢动身，他们从一开始的轻微摩擦布料逐渐变为移动四肢，在确定没有任何指示之后才排序退出房间。

“喔，对了，D-362。”

看起来偏小的武装小队成员下意识扭过了头，眼镜装置引爆了整个头，血浆和脑浆迸溅在所有人的脸上，头盖骨的碎片甚至弹在了多姆的办公桌上，剩下的尸体还笔直站立。

“零是你负责的区域吧。”科学家头也没抬地继续审批文件。

“不合格。”

  
  
  


零是一个完美的载体。

多姆在一年以来逐渐意识到，盖亚或许真的诞生在这个女孩体内，从功能转换到种子移植，零从未出现过一次不良排斥，与她同期的其他十个实验体已经全部死在了手术台上，只有她一个人完美地接受了一切。

然而，零也并不像其他实验体一样可操控。

她对多姆充满了恨意同时又十分惧怕，当她每次见到多姆时都下意识向后躲藏，眼神就像小狼一样带着攻击欲，即使她对待其他的研究员都带着孩子的纯真感。

“你杀害了你的同伴还侮辱神明！”

小女孩在反抗多姆的抓取时这么骂着，她在被拖回育儿室时就看到了已经变成尸体的管理员。

“神都是捏造的。”多姆无感情地绑好抽血带。

“我听到过神迹！”

“你们在梦里听到的神迹都是睡眠暗示而已。”多姆抽出了八管检测血，绿色的汁液已经完全和植物DNA融为一体。

“不，我是在沙漠中听到的神迹！是阿波罗大人选择的我。”

多姆折断了体温计。

“听好了，你是由受精卵细胞分裂来的，你身上的转变不是因为你们这些试验品是上帝选中的孩子，而是我选中的、我创造的！我逆转了你们的细胞，让你们抛弃了生物分裂的极限，融合了植物的DNA，成为了全新的存在。”

看到因为信仰崩塌而变得呆滞的零，多姆变得放松而愉快，不止如此，他说出了二十七年来一直痛苦的话题，现在的他就像被释放的犯人脱掉了死刑帽在阳光下重新呼吸。

“…但是你也看到了对吧。”

零深呼吸一口气重新直视着多姆，少女的光永远不会被消磨。

“闭嘴。”

“你也在追着祂。”

“给我闭嘴。”

“你…”

“都说了给我闭嘴！”

多姆彻底摔碎了手中断裂开来的温度计，水银散落开形成一颗颗小珠子，争论的倒影点在这些珠子就像无数颗眼珠，它们在看着你。碎裂玻璃的无数的小镜面反射着零被拖入实验室的眼神，带着害怕和恐惧，等待她的是记忆清空。

噩梦愈发频繁，比起之间焦虑才会出现现在的他几乎每隔两天就能梦到神明。时而在白昼或是在黑夜，他站立在沙漠像一根即将融化的蜡烛，从头顶开始消亡，直到眼珠掉落呼吸被夺。

多姆魂不守舍，他会在清晨苏醒后发愣，空虚和困惑交织着愤怒，这种从心底溢出来的异常情感让他害怕每一晚的睡眠。他时常因为梦醒后出现的神经性偏头痛而陷入疯狂，用手捂住太阳穴和耳朵生怕无法忍受的脑浆从其流出来。他的痛苦无处发泄，就连自己都不能完全理解的感情就像温水一样灌满了他整个身体，他在水中溺死了。

疯狂的科学家开放弃了休息，保持仅有的一丝理智将所有都投入到最后阶段的实验中。只有在他打盹儿的时候会听到轻微的细语和擤鼻的抽泣声，无时无刻与他同在的怜悯。

**好烦。**

就算实验体的求饶也无法掩盖这些幻觉，多姆所陷入的痛苦是无尽的精神拷打，他的表情总是看起来比零还痛苦，众人却以为他是对实验体的悲悯。

**好痛。**

零很痛苦，多姆也很痛苦。

零逃走了，多姆却依旧不能自拔。

他依旧呆在了那间十年前的棺材中。

零的第二次逃跑也失败了，虽然这次寻找比上一次更费时，据说是同行出现了雇佣兵的帮助才走到现在。但多姆并不关心，让他惊叹的是在出逃时期的零的种子并没有发生任何异变，即使在污染超标的外界也顽强地活着，这是前所未有的数据收集，几乎可以确定他的方向是完全正确的。

多姆欣喜若狂，他不会想到还有其他什么因素可以阻止他的计划，他专注于这个计划的的成功已经十几年了，他眼看着教廷的崛起、最后资源的耗尽、无数实验体的死亡，这一切都是为了地球重新的复活，植物的回归将会带来生态再次的平衡，现在的牺牲都只是科学实验道路上的错误。

“来吧，零，成为地球的救世主吧。”

**这样就可以超越他了。**

多姆将装置伸向了零的胸口。

**这样我就可以变成真正的造物主了。**

多姆看到了绿色的种子正在呼唤他。

**这样就可以再见到…**

他的驱动装置被夺走。

多姆瞳孔扩张，缓慢地将头转向了身侧，世界好像都凝固了，他也看到了自己的墓碑被捏在了他人手中。

“一年前的晚上，我在育儿室也看到了那束光。”

多姆看着眼前的欺诈者，它挣脱了双手的束缚变得没有那么像一个废物，更像一个自由的人，一个有感情的父亲。

“九，把装置放下。”

“我想多姆大人您也是在逃避吧，作为无神论的您却是这个世界上少有见到过神迹存在的人，与您的所有理念都背道而驰。”

**等一下...**

“...现在不是闹着玩的时候。”

“但是零也是那少数的存在，她没有逃避任何事即使被否定也坚强的想活下来，她与我们不同，她并不依赖任何虚无信仰，她应该是新世界的希望。”

“九...”

变为自毁的装置和多姆距离只有几米远，他下意识地想保护身后的人造种子。

**糟了。**

“所以，让那个孩子活下去。”欺诈者这次没有再说敬语。

“九，住——！！”

多姆听到了小小的一声“嘀”。

爆炸的冲击将多姆推到了角落，坍塌的培养舱砸在了他的小腿上，破碎的玻璃碎片割裂了他的脸，眼镜也早就消失在了实验室的角落中。他按压住不断淌血的小腹深呼吸着，疼痛从全身涌上大脑发出紧急信号，小腿被金属压至变形让他几乎休克了两次。多姆天才的大脑在现在几乎起不来任何作用，他因为剧烈疼痛而流出的泪水和汗水混合在了一起，整个人都像从湖里捞出来的快淹死的狐狸。柔顺服帖的发丝现在也变成了水草缠绕着多姆的脸颊，他后脑勺抵着墙向上抬头，颤抖的蓝色瞳孔里倒映着实验室撤离的警告标志。

“可恶…哈。”多姆自言自语道。

所有人都逃命去了，零被不知道哪里窜出来的野蛮人掳走了，九和约翰这两个蠢货居然直接背叛了他，明明世界的火焰会被他再次点亮。

明明就差一步…！多姆痛苦地呻吟起来，他恼怒又痛苦，实验品的忤逆所带来的愤怒甚至在一瞬间超过了身体的疼痛。

就差一步，人类的文明将会被他所拯救。

现在一切都晚了，他的实验室被毁，十年来的研究功亏一篑，在最后身为科学家的自己也跟最后的科学一起死在了爆炸中，讽刺中又带着一丝可怜。多姆摊开自己的左拳，手心里还有两颗波斯菊的种子，细长的两端已经被自己捏碎，他的眼前还是重影，根本分不清本体还剩下多少，这个种子还是从一个失败的实验体心脏里镊出来的。

多姆笑了起来，他每一次笑都有血液从喉咙管中溢出来，充血的左眼也开始逐渐看不到眼前的事物，但即使如此他还是继续笑着，因为他听到了竖琴声。

他知道自己要死了，竖琴的声音甚至掩盖了爆炸声，在实验室中上演着独奏，为即将死去的死刑犯带来安魂曲。多姆看着面前跳动的火焰，逐渐变成了一团光，白色中夹杂着金，甚至愈发耀眼起来，就像十年前的白昼彗星一样的闪耀，世间所有的事物都应羞愧自己的存在。

死海在最后一刻有了生气，或许是回光返照让钻蓝的颜色变得闪亮，在爆炸的火焰中像永不磨灭的蓝宝石，被强光所照耀也依旧毫不退缩。

多姆向前伸出了手，断掉的拇指在接触到光源的瞬间变得完好无损。

“啊……神啊。”无神论者触碰到了太阳，那炽热到疼痛的光辉存在在他的双掌之间，超越了世间万物的存在的温暖与疼痛。

无神论者在神明的手掌中哭了起来，如此慈悲又残酷的神明啊。


End file.
